Guns and Fruit
by TeeRoss90
Summary: "Shes like a mixture of Yuki, Kyo and with her black side Haru." Some bad people found out about the Zodiacs so two girls are sent to protect them. Kana and Mei. As Kana has to move in with them she tries to push them away. Soon Yuki starts wondering about Kana and why she won't let anyone get close to her not even sweet little Tohru her cousin. So he plans to help her. Yuki x Kana
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery: "Shes like a mixture of Yuki, Kyo and with her black side, Haru." **

**Dangerous people have known about the Zodiacs for a long time, what they didn't know was where they were located. So when they find out that they are in Japan two highly trained people are sent to protect them. Kana and Mei. As they said, Kana is a mixture of Yuki, with her calm face and her looks, Kyo with her short temper, and with her Black side, Haru. **

** As it turns out, these two people are Tohru's cousins! **

**How will Yuki react when he finds out these two High School girls know how to work a gun and kill someone by poking their back in a certain place? The most he wonders about is why Kana doesn't want to get close to anyone. Not even the sweet little Tohru?**

* * *

"Mom. Do we have to?" Mei asked and my mom looked up from her book and glared at her.

"Of course you do, someone needs to protect those zodiacs. Plus, I heard your cousin lives somewhere near by, Tohru, yeah her, but shes a disgrace to the Honda name her mom wasn't even trained!" my mom spat.

I clenched my teeth but didn't move, I just calmly looked out the window.

"Kana. We are here." my mom said and I looked up snapping out of my thoughts. I looked up and sighed, it wasn't anywhere near our mansion but its wasn't small. I then saw that there was three people standing outside.

We stepped out and I grabbed my bags and everything. We walked up to them and then I looked over all them.

"High school girls!"

I sighed as I looked at Shigure. "Still a pervert I see?" I asked and he laughed and looked at me. I had met him a long time ago when everything started, he is the only one out of the three of them who know what we are and why we are here.

I looked up at the two boys trying to figure out which one was Yuki and which one was Kyo. I had met all the other zodiacs but them so I didn't know which was which.

"Hello, I'm Yuki." a Grey haired boy said and I looked at him as he smiled. Hes Yuki, so that must be Kyo. "Welcome." he finished.

All of a sudden we heard a gasp from behind us. I looked over and saw Tohru. I frowned. What was she doing here?

"Tohru?" I heard my mom ask and she got out of the car and Tohru looked over at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought to lived with your Grandpa?" she finished and Tohru looked around with worried eyes.

"Uh, These people are my friends...from school. A-And I-I always visit!" she practically yelled and I snorted. Shes lying.

Mei laughed and then jumped into the arms of Tohru while I stayed where I was and watched from a safe distance. Tohru hugged her back and I frowned at her smile.

**Yuki's POV**

I watched the girl with the Silver hair as she watched from a distance and I frowned. She seemed...sad. Tohru looked up at the girl.

"O-Oh, hi...Kana." she said and looked everywhere but the girl Kana's face. I wondered why Tohru had lied to that lady. I looked up and saw that Kana walked forwards and I thought she was going to hug Tohru like the other girl had but she just walked right past her as if she wasn't even there.

"Have a safe trip home, mother." she said and waved as the lady got in the car and drove off. I looked up and Kyo opened his mouth.

"How do you know them?" he asked and I nodded telling her I wanted to know also.

"Ha, you see. They are my cousins. From America." she said.

"Oh, I see. Thats why you guys had the same last name!" Shigure said and I sighed and then looked up at the two girls. One had Silver long hair which was in a long braid going down her back and Purple eyes by now I knew she was Kana.

Next, was the other girl. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown/red eyes . I was guessing she was Mei since Shigure said there was a girl named Kana and another named Mei.

"Hello! Its nice to meet you!" Mei said and held out her hand. I shook it but Kyo looked away. She growled and grabbed his hand and shook it violently while Kyo screeched.

"Mei. Your over doing it." Kana said and Mei turned her angry looked toward her. "Get a hold of yourself." she finished.

"Oh yeah!" Mei yelled.

"Yeah," she said back calmly and I smirked.

"Ah, girls!" Shigure said and in one second going from mad to happy Mei turned around with a big smile on.

"Yes my love!" she said and Shigure sweat dropped as did we. She can change emotions fast...

"Shes bipolar." Kana said and we looked towards her and then nodded. Once again Mei changed her emotions and spun around and glared a hole threw Kana.

"Am not!" she yelled and lifted her fist and we all went wide eyed as she brought it down. It made a loud smacking sound and we looked up only to see Kana standing there with a scowl on as she held Mei's fist in her palm in front of her own face. She caught it.

"Mei. Control yourself." she said calmly then opened her eyes and glared at Mei.

"Damn it! Why can't I ever beat you!" she yelled and then stomped away. "Stupid Platinum," she growled and Kana glared at her.

"Idiot Bronze." she snapped right back and we all watched.

"Oh yeah! I'll mop this grass with your pretty face!" Mei yelled.

"Then do it.." Kana said back and they both glared at each other and we all watched...it went to a me and Kyo fight kinda thing.

"..and this is why I can live with Kyo and Yuki under the same roof." Tohru said and gestured to her two cousins.

All of a sudden Mei went to kick Kana but she moved and she missed. Kana spin around so her back was to Mei and she reached her left hand under her own armpit and grabbed Mei's shirt pulling her into her back and she elbowed her.

Mei fell to the ground and whined. "OW! OW!" She roared.

Kana just dusted off her hands and rolled her shoulder. She was facing away from us so we couldn't see her, but she reached up and took of her braid and turned around a shadow covering her eyes and a black aura surrounding her.

"Fools." she hissed and Mei and Tohru went wide eyed and backed away.

"Black Kana! Run for your life's!" Mei screamed and got up getting ready to run away when Kana grabbed her shirt and brought her close to her. "H-Help! Tohru!" she screamed.

"Shes like...a mixture of Yuki, Kyo and with her Black side, Haru." Shigure said and we nodded but Tohru was no where in sight. I guess she ran off. I looked towards Kana and Mei and let a smile fall on my face. New people to our weird family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well now thats done, Welcome!" Shigure said and I looked around and sighed and then looked up at him and then other three as did Mei.

"I'm sorry." Mei looked looking down and I rolled my eyes at her. She looked up at Shigure. "You still love me don't you!" she yelled standing up her face now mad and I sighed, why can't I just have a normal family. Tohru is...Brainless, Mei is just a plain idiot.

"Uh! Your rooms are up stairs! One is bigger then the other so sort it out-" before he even had a chance me and Mei turned towards each other our hand behind our backs.

"One, Two Three!" we both said and brought out our hands. I had a rock and she had paper. I frowned when she started cheering but I smirked.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." I said and she stopped and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Rock, beats paper." I said and started to pound her hand and she frowned.

"W-What! No way! I can't even beat you in Rock, Paper, Scissors!" she cried looking up at the celling. See what I mean? She doesn't even know how to play such a simple game.

"Er..Mei, I think-" I cut Kyo off by glaring at him and he glared back and I turned away to look at Mei who was now pointing towards me.

"I will beat you! Count on it!" she yelled and I sighed and stood up and glared at her as she did the same to me.

"Lets duke it out then." I said and she smirked.

"Ha! Fine then! Right here, right now!" she yelled.

She reached under her skirt and I went wide eyed as I saw what she was about to bring out. I'm guessing Tohru new too because she screamed and stood up. I tackled Mei to the ground, the Gun went flying out of her hand and went sliding under the table.

Yuki went to look but I jumped up and tackled him. There was a big poof and I looked down and screamed my lungs out. Tohru went wide eyed because no one but Shigure knew that we already knew about the Zodiacs Curse.

I screamed again and then jumped on the table. Mei started laughing at me.

Kyo and Tohru got up at the same time but bumped into each other then there was another puff and I looked down and saw the Cat. Mei paled then screamed and kicked him and he hit the wall landing on Yuki.

Mei jumped and hugged me but I pushed her away.

"A-Ah! I can explain!" Tohru panicked.

"Tohru, its alright. They know about the curse already." Shigure said taking a sip out of his tea.

"T-Then why are they screaming?" she asked and then it clicked. "Ah! I forgot, Kana is scared of hamsters while Mei is scared if Cats," she said remembering our fears.

I then remembered the Gun and that Yuki and Kyo were now short enough to see under the table. I panicked and pushed Mei and she landed on top of them. I jumped down and lifted the table and it went flying and hit the wall skinning Tohru, she paled and stayed frozen.

I grabbed the Gun, and my bags and ran up the stairs once I found them and looked around for the bigger bed room. Once I found it I put my stuff inside and looked around and spotted a bed and growled while I layed down.

"This family is just about as crazy as mine." I muttered and rolled over and let my eyes shut.

**Yuki's POV**

I pulled on my shirt buttoning it up and sighed. We had just changed back and I looked around, the table was up against the wall, Tohru beside it dazing out. Mei was blushing while looking away as we changed. and that idiot Shigure just sat there chuckling.

I turned to him. "How do they know about the Curse?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"That, I will tell you when the time comes." he said and I nodded then I looked around again and frowned. "Where is Kana?" I asked.

"Whoa! You said Kana! Her real name!" Tohru said pointing at me and I blushed a little.

"It would be hard calling you all Ms. Honda.." I muttered.

"Kana went running up stairs.." Mei said then she went wide eyed. "That Witch! She got the bigger room didn't she!" she yelled, she grabbed her bags and ran around looking for the stairs.

"Wrong way." Shigure said and she turned around and found the stairs. We heard her foot steps and then a big thump. We all looked around confused. Then Mei came running down the stairs and hid behind a wall.

"Black Kana is here." she whispered and then the door was ripped off.

"My house!" Shigure cried.

Kana grabbed Mei and started walking towards the kichen, we all followed and watched as she turned the tap on putting Mei's head underneath. Once she was done with that she walked towards the microwave and I went wide eyed.

"Wait! Kana!" Tohru cried and ran forwards to stop her. Kana turned around and smiled but it came out creepy and evil.

"You want a piece of me too? The fridge is free.." she asked and Tohru paled and backed away. Just as she was about the put her head into the door there was a knock at the door. Kana instantly looked up back to normal.

She narrowed her eyes. "Go and sit somewhere out of sight." she ordered and Mei looked up and frowned. "Mei, take them." she ordered again and Mei nodded and she walked towards us. She pushed us into a closet.

"Whats wrong? Someones just at the door?" Kyo snapped and Mei shook her head.

"I-Is she...?" Tohru looked at Mei and Mei nodded sadly and I looked around confused.

All of a sudden there was a big bang and then another thump. "Whats going on out there?" Kyo asked and Mei laughed nervously.

"Who wants to play a game?" she asked.

"With what!" Kyo yelled and I sighed.

The door opened and Tohru screamed, we looked up at Kana. She smiled at us. "You can come out now.." she said and we all piled out of the small closet, Mei and Kana exchanged looks and then Mei whispered in her ear.

**Kana's POV**

"What did you do with the body?" she asked me in a whisper.

"Put him in the bush.." I said back and she looked up at me and frowned.

"Dead or alive?" she asked.

"I don't know.." I muttered and then walked away.

"Oh! Girly's! You both have school tomorrow! Might want to go to bed early!" Shigure said as he walked into his office/Room type thing. I sighed and looked up. School.

"Damn Rat!" I heard Kyo and looked behind me. "Why did you step on my foot!" he roared.

"Maybe you shouldn't have such a big foot.." Yuki said back.

"You know what?! I don't like that cocky attitude of yours! Want me to show you your place!" Kyo yelled cracking his knuckles. Yuki just glared at him as he did the same back and if you looked closely I bet you could see sparks.

I let a small smile fall on my lips and I chuckled. They reminded me of me and Mei when we fight.

"So Tohru, how did you end up living here with them anyways?" Mei asked and I looked up also wanting to know when Tohru opened her mouth and started talking over Yuki and Kyo's fighting.

"You see, since I didn't want to be a burden I started living in a tent for-" I cut her off when I started laughing.

**Yuki's POV**

Me and Kyo instantly stopped fighting at the sound of a genuine laugh. I looked and saw that Kana was standing up and leaning on the wall for support as she laughed holding her stomach. Her eyes had tears at the end of them and her face seemed to glow.

She was even more beautiful when she laughed. I slapped myself. Everyone looked up, even Kana stopped laughing.

"Y-Yuki? W-Why would you slap yourself-" Tohru was cut off once Kana started laughing even harder then she did before, but this time she forgot to hold herself up so she hit the floor and held her stomach.

I blushed. I shouldn't be calling other people beautiful, I hardly know her, what if she has a boyfriend?

"O-Okay, You got me...T-This h-house is crazier that my family!" Kana said trying not to laugh. "Tohru! L-Living in a tent!" she laughed and I just watched her as she attempted to stand up. "..and Y-Yuki, sm-smacking himself! Whoa!" she said and then started laughing again. I blushed embarrassed. I shouldn't have slapped myself either.

Soon after everyone was done we all went to bed seeing as we had school tomorrow, I opened the door to look up at the stars when I also saw Kana here to. I walked up beside her.

"May I?" I asked and she nodded so I sat down beside her.

"Listen, I'm sorry...for laughing at you.." she muttered and I looked towards her and shook my head telling her it was okay. She then stood up. "Good Night Yuki..." she said and then walked inside.

"Good Night," I said back and looked back up at the scars when I suddenly got nervous. Is that how Kana and Mei will act at school? How will everyone react having three new students? Tomorrow is Kyo's first day to because Shigure said he can't just not go to school. I then paled.


End file.
